characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Cammy White
Cammy White is a playable character from the Street Fighter series. Background Cammy White was created as a female clone of M. Bison, and served as one of his Dolls, a group of teenage girls abducted and brainwashed by Bison to serve as his assassins and bodyguards. She is eventually broken out of her brainwashed state by Dhalsim and rebels against her former master. After the destruction of the Shadaloo base, she is placed upon the steps of the British paramilitary government organization, Delta Red. She has amnesia but retains all her combat capabilities from her former life. She eventually embraces her life as a Delta Red member and is determined to rescue the remaining Dolls from Bison's grasp to give them the chance at life they deserve. Powers & Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist:' Previously being one of the deadliest Shadaloo assassins, Cammy has a unique fighting style that relies on kicks and grabs. *'Military Training.' *'Psycho Power:' Being a clone of Bison, she's capable of using Psycho Power to a small extent. More details below. *'Moveset:' **'Spiral Arrow: '''Cammy charges towards the opponent in a drill-like fashion, legs first. **'Cannon Spike:' Cammy launches in the air leg first for a singular, powerful strike that often overpowers any other aerial strike. **'Cannon Strike:' A downwards version of Cannon Spike. **'Quick Spin Knuckle:' Cammy spins and then hits the foe with a punch. It is able to go past any projectile. **'Hooligan Combination:' Cammy curls up into a ball while she jumps at the enemy. This attack can be followed up several ways: ***'Razor Edge Slicer:' A low sliding kick that can make the opponent trip. ***'Fatal Leg Twister:' Cammy grabs the foe with her legs and slams them onto the ground. ***'Cross Scissors Pressure: Cammy grabs the opponent from midair via hooking one of her legs over them and crossing them in between both of her legs as a result. Then she spins them through the air in an arc and finally pins them to the ground while jumping off. **'''Strike Back: Cammy’s V-Reversal. It allows her to block an opponent’s attack, then rise into the air, moving past them, and finally turn around mid-air to deliver a powerful kick to the opponent’s back, knocking them to the ground. **'Psycho Streak:' Using her Psycho Power, she can create a clone of M. Bison and it performs a Psycho Crusher attack before disappearing. **'Target Strike:' Cammy turns and then performs a diagonal down-forward one-legged driving kick. **'Killer Bee Stinger:' Cammy performs a spinning handstand kick, then thrusts her legs diagonally upward to launch the opponent into the air. **'Reverse Shaft Breaker:' An upwards, multi-hitting version of the Spiral Arrow. **'Gyro Drive Smasher:' Cammy starts off by crouching low. She then proceeds to perform a Spiral Arrow and "spin-a-roony" kick, followed by a Cannon Spike. Cammy will then leap into the air, grabbing her opponent by the collar or shoulders; as she reaches the peak of her jump upside-down, she will spin around, then fall, driving her foe into the ground while straddling them, performing a neckbreaker. **'Cammy Quick Combination (CQC):' Cammy goes into her counter stance. If the opponent strikes her, she counters by flipping onto their shoulders and snapping their neck. She then takes them down and snaps their arm with a reverse armlock. To top it all off, she spins the opponent around, grabs them by the neck, and brutally twists it. **'Delta Drive:' Cammy's V-Trigger. It increases her speed and boosts the power of some of her moves. **'Cross Stinger Assault: '''Cammy leaps backwards into the air and performs a Cannon Strike. If successful, Cammy launches the opponent into the air and strikes them with several aerial kicks, finishing with a multi-hitting Spiral Arrow. In total the move has 20 hits. Equipment *'Garrote Wire:' Only used in the Street Fighter Animated Movie. This instrument can be used to choke enemies, and even behead them, if enough force is applied. *'Knives:' Cammy is very skilled in throwing knives as projectiles, being able to shoot them with incredible accuracy. *'Submachine guns:' Her main weapons from the spin-off game ''Cannon Spike. These two guns are capable of firing at incredibly high speeds. *'Grenades:' Also used in Cannon Spike, these explosives can cause explosions with a wide ratio. Feats Strength * Can casually snap an adult man's neck with her legs. * Was able to keep up in battle with Juri Han. * Can keep up with Dhalsim, and even a restrained M. Bison. * Overpowered Zangief. * Had a double K.O against Balrog. * M. Bison once claimed that she's able to destroy an entire country, though this is most likely hyperbole, as there are no feats that support this. * Has fought on equal footing with Chun-Li. * Has fought against Vega, Thunder Hawk, Decapre, and many others. * Kicked a man through the roof of a bullet train. * Kicked a car to death. * Threw several mercenaries off of her after they attempted to dogpile her Speed *Was able to keep up in battle with Juri Han. *Capable of easily dodging bullets point-blank. *Kept up with a bullet train. Durability *Took quite a beatdown from Chun-Li. *Took a beatdown from Juri Han. *Can take a full on punch from Balrog and still get back up. *Has taken a beating from Crimson Viper. *Survived Chun-Li's Kikosho. *Survived a fall out of an airplane. *Survived a fall from a third story window. Skill * She has training from both Shadaloo and British special forces unit, Delta Red. * In Street Fighter X Tekken, defeated Asuka Kazama and Lili De Rochefort with Chun-Li's help. * Was considered Bison's strongest Doll. * Can fight against Decapre, who is virtually identical to her stat-wise. * Assassinated the Prime Minister. Weaknesses *Relatively frail when comparing her to other Street Fighter characters. *Hardly ever fights with killing intent. *Her ranged game is severely lacking as she has no projectiles and needs to get in close to so some damage. Fun Facts *Even though she's technically from the United Kingdom, she speaks with a North American accent in most of her appearences. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Firearms Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Explosives Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Military Characters Category:British Characters Category:Project X Zone Category:Anti-Heroes